


Le ciel est mort en été.

by Spacenoodlez



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Gon, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Killua, Gon discovering his bisexuality, Gon is doing a sport cursus, Gon is stupid, Gon tries his best, Gon/Killua centric, Growing Up, Illumi being a good brother!!!, Killua is a ball of anxiety, Killua is baby, Killua is doing a psychology cursus, Killua is lost, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palm being a bitch over Killua, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Gestures, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Selfish Gon, Slow Build, Smoking, The're sharing a writing classes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Gon Freecs, french fic btw, jealous Gon, like really, they live together, violent sex to deal with trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenoodlez/pseuds/Spacenoodlez
Summary: ''... Tu teintes les saisons mais ne t'épanouis que dans l'une d'elles, et malgré toi ton être si radieux provoque le dégel. Tu avais espéré cet hiver si long que tu as toi-même condamné, t'éteignant dans une pluie de Mai. Le ciel est mort en été...''
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Palm Siberia, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Killua Zoldyck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Le ciel est mort en été.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous !  
> Je suis ultra contente d'enfin me lancer dans l'écriture même si ça risque d'être très très fastidieux vue mon niveau de français négatif.  
> Je ferais sûrement des fautes et surtout ÉNORMÉMENT de fautes de conjugaison. Je vais intervertir entre passé simple et imparfait très souvent et plutôt maladroitement mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Mon objectif ici étant surtout d'écrire pour le plaisir et de vous le partager.  
> Évitez d'être trop dur sur toutes les fautes en commentaires, je suis déjà consciente que je ne suis pas bonne à ce niveau alors si on pouvait juste éviter de me le dire trop souvent ça serait sympa.  
> Sinon j'espère que vous apprécierais l'histoire malgré tout ! Hésitez pas à me dire et m'écrire vos théories pour les fins de chapitres.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Essoufflé par les trois étages qu’il venait courageusement de monter, Killua réajustait les deux cartons remplis qu'il tenait dans ses bras, immobiles devant la porte qui serait maintenant celle de son nouveau chez lui.  
Il était fier d'avoir réussi à quitter le cocon familial pour la première fois, mais à la fois extrêmement nerveux de débuter une nouvelle vie dans un lieu complètement différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connu.  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et de réflexion il frappa enfin à la porte et toussa légèrement afin de libérer sa gorge nouée par le stress.  
À sa plus grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, révélant un garçon qui avait probablement le même âge que Killua, un sourire radieux sur le visage.Killua, lui recula d'un pas maladroit, surpris par la rapidité d'exécution de ce qui semblait être son nouveau colocataire et sourit à son tour.

-T-tu dois être Gon c'est bien ça ?

Finit-il par bégayer à l'autre garçon.  
Celui-ci s'avança alors, attrapant les cartons que Killua semblait justement fatigué de porter, ne redoutant aucunes réactions du garçon aux cheveux blanc en face de lui.

-T'a l'air épuisé j’vais t’aider.. et oui c'est bien moi !

Il se tourna aussitôt et rentra dans son appartement avec les cartons qui n'étaient pas les siens. Alors que les pas de Gon résonnaient encore dans la cage d'escalier, Killua resta sur place quelques instants, étonné du comportement très avenant de ce fameux ‘’ Gon ‘’ avant d'enfin se décider à le suivre à l'intérieur.  
Il avança timidement, toujours très en alerte quand il arrivait dans un nouvel endroit.  
Il observa les lieux scrupuleusement, et resta apathique à la vue de l'endroit sens dessus dessous, sachant bien que c'était probablement ce à quoi ressemblaient tous les appartements d'étudiants.  
C'est alors que son regard se posa sur une paire de jambes féminines dans une chambre tout aussi en bazar que le reste de l'appartement.  
Il arrêta son regard sur celles-ci, plutôt surpris avant de conclure que ce fameux Gon devait probablement avoir une petite amie. Il se tourna alors vers sa nouvelle chambre pour croiser aussitôt le regard gêné de Gon qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, se grattant la tête,soudainement mal à l'aise.

-C'est ma copine elle vient souvent

Killua hocha silencieusement la tête comme signe d'approbation puis s'écarta alors pour laisser passer Gon qui ferma aussitôt la porte de sa propre chambre, exaspéré mais un sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

-Si tu pouvais juste éviter d'la mentionner si tu croise mon père un jour.. Y'a pas mal de passage ici, et mon père ne fait pas exception il a les clés donc il s'invite quand il veut. Mais t'en fais pas ça sera pas tous les jours

Killua sourit sincèrement, trouvant la panique de Gon à l'idée que son père ne vienne quand sa copine soit là plutôt amusante.

-Je dirais rien t'en fais pas.. J'suis bon pour garder les secrets

Affirma t'il alors sous le regard soulagé de Gon qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches, d'autant plus souriant.

-D’ailleurs si t'a aussi une petite amie tu pourras l'invité évidemment.. C'est chez toi aussi maintenant alors hésite vraiment pas !

Killua hocha de nouveau la tête, les joues légèrement rougis par le sujet juste abordé. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse, sa famille l'ayant toujours poussé à se concentrer sur ses études. Il n'avait donc même pas songé une minutes à la possibilité de ramener qui que ce soit ici et encore moins une fille comme le supposait Gon.

-Ça risque pas...

Murmura t'il à peine audiblement avant d'enfin se tourner vers sa nouvelle chambre, entrant dans celle-ci pour ouvrir la fenêtre et admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

-Y'a le droit de fumer ?

Demanda Killua en regardant maintenant le sol, se trouvant à sept étages au dessus de celui-ci. Gon regarda alors le garçon qui maintenant se tenait dos à lui, penché par la fenêtre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue qui sans le comprendre vraiment lui réchauffa le cœur. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait probablement beaucoup de difficultés à se sociabiliser, ses réactions étaient complètement exacerbées ,et c'était d'une telle évidence que même Gon, l'idiot de service l'avait remarqué.  
Et étrangement, c'est à ce moment précis, devant cette vue, que Gon décida qu'il ferrait de son mieux pour être ami avec l'autre garçon.  
Killua quant à lui tourna légèrement la tête, étonné par le soudain mutisme du garçon derrière lui qui était une vraie pipelette quelques instants plus tôt.

-Ça va ?

Se risqua t’il de demander, croisant le regard de Gon qui lui le fixait déjà. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Killua rougissa aussitôt avant de se tourner entièrement, une moue gêné sur le visage.

-Allô la terre ??

Gon sursauta légèrement et regarda le visage de l'autre garçon qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il rigola alors, se grattant de nouveau la tête, gêné à son tour d'avoir créé une telle situation.

-Excuse moi.. des fois réfléchir me demande tellement de concentration que j'me déconnecte

Il s'approcha joyeusement d'un Killua tout aussi perplexe tandis qu'il se colla à lui pour se pencher à la fenêtre à son tour. Killua lui resta de marbre, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, leurs proximité le rendant plutôt mal à l'aise pour le moment, jurant intérieurement ''J’ espère qu'il sera pas aussi collant et chelou tout le temps.. ''  
Son fil de pensé se fit rapidement interrompre par la voix de Gon.

-Et oui bien-sûr tu peux fumer, mais essaye de le faire à la fenêtre.. Au cas où mon père passe

Soupira t il avant d’aussitôt ajouter, ses yeux ambrés rivés sur l'horizon.

-Je sais qu'on vient que d’se rencontrer mais tu devrais arrête de fumer tu sais

Killua laissa alors s'échapper une expiration s'apparentant à un faible rire. Amusé par la soudaine inquiétude émise sur sa santé par l’énergumène à côté de lui.

-Avec une vue si mélancolique et un garçon aussi exaspérant que toi j'vais avoir du mal..

Ironisa t-il en s'accoudant à la barre en fer les empêchant de tomber. Gon ne répondit pas à cette dernière affirmation, encore perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Killua lui, le regarda discrètement du coin de l'œil, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'analyser le moindre trait du visage décomplexé et expressif de l'autre garçon. Il était difficile pour lui de concevoir d'être aussi joyeux et ouvert constamment, ça cachait forcément quelques chose. Quand il réalisa qu'il le fixait depuis un peu trop longtemps il détourna enfin le regard, celui ci bien plus calme et composé que quelques minutes auparavant, comme si juste avoir regardé le visage de Gon, qui se trouvait être le total opposé du sien, l'avait calmé.Gon recula enfin de la fenêtre, étirant ses bras au maximum en baillant bruyamment comme à son habitude.

-J'suppose qu'il faut chercher le reste de tes cartons ? Traînons pas

Killua se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête positivement, suivant alors Gon quand il sortit de la chambre puis de l'appartement.  
En descendant les escaliers Gon avait toujours l'air pensifet Killua se demanda alors si il n'avait définitivement pas dit quelque chose de travers plus tôt. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.  
Il hésita à en parler quelques instants, mais décida qu'il était mieux de ne rien dire à ce sujet, préférant demander une question plus banale, espérant briser le silence entre eux qui semblait trop peu naturel.

-Hm.. t'es à la fac aussi ?

Gon se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête positivement, son éternel sourire lui revenant, soulageant aussitôt Killua. Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer mais la volonté de faire une bonne impression à ce Gon lui tenait à cœur étrangement.

-Ouaip j'suis en L1 STAP, en gros du sport quoi ! Et toi ? Enfin attend..

Il marqua une pause et ferma les yeux, son visage soudainement très sérieux, il croisa les bras de manière presque solennelle.

-Toi t'es en Art plastique c'est obligé et c'est mon dernier mot.

Affirma t'il de manière grave alors que Killua rigola aussitôt à la certitude infondé de l'autre garçon.

-Superrrr j'ai une tête de babos moi ?

Gon rigola, décroisant ses bras et ajouta d'une voix exagéré.

-Ouais bon.. Tu fais vachement artiste torturé par la vie quand même

Killua rigola sincérement de nouveau, sortant ses mains de ses poches pour enfin croiser ses bras derrière sa tête comme il en avait l’habitude. Gon était décidément plutôt drôle, et trop stupide pour s'inquiéter de le blesser ou s’inquiéter de n’importe quoi d’autre d’ailleurs. Ca le changeait de tout les gens qu’il avait pu connaître, voir quelqu’un qui avait l’air de ne se soucier de rien sauf des choses simple de la vie l’aidera à relativiser il le savait. Il était définitivement tombé sur le bon colocataire.Killua afficha alors une moue enjoué, sa bouche et ses yeux prenant presque une allure féline, il préféra le prévenir.

-Fait attention à toi.. J'peux être méchant moi aussi si tu veux jouer à ça..

Gon fixa alors le visage de Killua et se mordit légèrement l’intérieur de la joue. Il était définitivement très mignon se permit-il de penser, presque honteux de s’admettre une telle chose, il chassa rapidement cette sensation , la dissimulant sous un sourire maladroit, sachant que Killua était un garçon et que Gon était tout ce qu’il y a de plus hétéro.

-Rohhh j'te taquine ! Bon t'es en quoi du coup j'suis curieux moi !

Se dépêcha t’ilde dire pour changer ses idées qui le remuait un peu trop à son goût. Killua releva la tête et croisa son regard, souriant avant de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier, ne distinguant aucuns changements chez l'autre garçon pourtant légèrement perturbé. Il affirma alors à voix plutôt basse une once de fierté dans celle-ci.

-En L1 psycho

-La classe !

S’écria Gon, sincèrement admiratif, les places dans cette licence étant plutôt difficile à obtenir.

-Et ouais tout le monde va pas s'amuser à courir autour de plots comme des p’tits clébards cette année !

Se moqua t'il de Gon, qui pourtant lui ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et la lui tenu.

-Ça va ? T'es chevilles se portent bien ? Regarde moi.. J’suis poli même pour un ingrat comme toi

Soupira t-il en mimant une exaspération exagéré, portant sa main à son front de façon dramatique. Killua lui riait toujours, bien qu'un peu plus timidement maintenant qu’ils se trouvaient dans la rue. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, les deux garçons étonnamment déjà très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, avaient monté ensemble la totalité des cartons, Gon n'ayant pas bronché une seule fois malgré la tâche difficile.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gon se laissa tomber dans le lit qui n'était pas le sien, mettant en désordre les draps bien ajustés quelques minutes auparavant. Épuisé, il regarda sa montre digitale, soupirant en voyant les chiffres affichés.

-J’devrais être payé pour ça tu sais… 

Killua qui était assis par terre, le nez dans un carton rempli de livres et carnets, inclina sa tête vers Gon sans pour autant le regarder, absorbé par sa relecture.

-Hmn…?

Gon s'agita dans le lit et grogna comme un enfant, vexé du peu d'attention que Killua lui donnait.

-J’t’ai aidé pendant 3 heures de ma vieeee ! Tu t'rend compte du sacrifice que j’ai fais pour toi au moins ??? J'aurais pu…

Il se fit aussitôt interrompre par Killua qui était maintenant tourné vers lui, une expression désabusé sur le visage.

-Roh on sait tout les deux que si t'avais pas fait ça t'aurais juste passé ta journée à jouer à LoL, à te gratter les boules ou à faire des trucs bizarre avec ta copine..

Gon se redressa aussitôt, légèrement rouge.

-Premièrement.. j’te permet pas ??? 

Killua rigola alors, se tournant de nouveau vers son livre dont l'appel semblait irrésistible.

-Par contre prendre une douche était probablement pas dans les prévisions…

Il renifla alors l'air ambiant, toujours entrain de lire ou faisant probablement semblant avant d’ajouter.

-Pas dans les prévisions des cinq derniers jours non plus apparemment…

Gon se redressa aussitôt et attrapa Killua comme on tire un chat par la peau du coup, le tenant fermement tandis que celui-ci rigola tout en émettant des petits sons de douleurs.

-C’est bon! C’est bon! Calme toi..! 

Articula t’il bien que difficilement entre deux expirations, sentant alors le visage de Gon proche du sien, rougissant alors à leur proximité. Gon essayait de maintenir un visage complètement fermé, mimant extrêmement mal la colère, comme si cette expression était impossible à réaliser sur un visage comme le sien, tellement ses traits étaient tirés par la joie elle-même.

-Écoute-moi bien petit chat… 

Killua éclata de rire à nouveau, se surnom complètement stupide ayant fait perdre le peu de crédibilité qu’il restait à ce pauvre Gon, qui pourtant ne se laissa pas décontenancé.

-Hé !

Il renforça sa prise, Killua lâchant aussitôt un petit gémissement de douleur sincère, regardant du coin de l’œil Gon.

-Si je pue comme ça c’est parce que j’t’ai aidé toute la journée compris ? Alors respecte.

Killua essaya de retenir son rire de nouveau, ses lèvres s’étirant dans une ligne qui gardait difficilement sa forme.

-Et si tu continu j'vais t'étouffer avec mes caleçons sale. Compris ?

Killua hocha silencieusement la tête, fermant les yeux tandis que son rire dissimulé se transforma en un sourire satisfait, il ajouta alors, ré-ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu ferais une chose pareil à ton p’tit chat..?

Gon rougissa aussitôt à ses mots, perdant toute sa contenance alors que la porte de la chambre de Killua s’ouvrit un peu plus, laissant apparaître Palm qui les observaient levant un sourcil à cette scène plutôt explicite. Gon recula alors de Killua, effrayé que Palm n'interprète la scène de la mauvaise façon sous le sourire satisfait de Killua, qui lui semblait trouvé tout cela très amusant.

-Hm t’es devenu homo Gon ? 

Gon rigola nerveusement et alla vers la porte, passant sa main dans le dos de Palm avant de laisser un petit baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-Non ça va..

Roucoula t-il avec un sourire relaxé, regardant alors de nouveau Killua qui s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Pense pas trop à ton p’tit chat cette nuit..

Il tira la langue et fit probablement le visage qui était le plus adorable que Gon n’ai jamais vue, Palm tourna aussitôt les talons grognant quelques mots presque inaudible tandis que Gon choqué regarda Killua et murmura.

-Zoldyck t’es un homme mort. 

Killua sourit de nouveau et envoya un petit bisou dans sa direction alors que Gon claqua la porte de la chambre de celui-ci, espérant que Palm ne se soit pas trop faite d’idées.


End file.
